Thanksgiving with the Jackson's
by isajade
Summary: Annabeth is invited to spend thanksgiving break at Percy's house, but things go wrong. Will Annabeth ever be welcomed at the Jackson's house again?
1. Chapter 1

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving break? Are you gonna visit your dad?" Percy asked Annabeth, his voice choppy and crackled over the phone.

"I think I'm just going to stay at my dorm," sighed Annabeth. "It's going to be boring but at least I'll get caught up on homework."

"Hey, you could stay with me and my family!" Percy suggested excitedly. "I know my mom would love to have you."

"Well...I guess if it's ok with your parents," agreed Annabeth. A few days later, Annabeth was on her way to Manhattan. She hopped out of the cab, handed the driver a wad of cash, and hurried up to Percy's apartment. Paul answered the door.

"Hey Annabeth, it's great to see you."

"Hi Paul! Thanks so much for letting me stay with you guys."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," smiled Sally as she hugged Annabeth. "Why don't you set your stuff in Percy's room?" Annabeth kicked off her shoes and walked into Percy's room, dropping her duffel bag on the ground.

"Annabeth!" Percy jumped up. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his warm chest. He hugged her back and whispered, "I haven't seen you in forever. This is gonna be great."

They had lasagna and green beans for dinner that night, and Sally made sure to pour Annabeth a tall glass of milk. Annabeth watched as Sally and Paul talked among themselves and wondered what it would be like to be married. They seemed so happy together, the kind of couple she hoped she and her future spouse would be. 'Why am I even thinking about this?' she though to herself, inwardly laughing.

"Annabeth? Did you hear me?" Paul sounded worried.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked how the designs for Olympus are going," Paul smiled. Annabeth launched into a full description of the vegetable bar and Percy zoned out.

Life at the Jackson's was quiet, but comfortable. The Jackson's were much more free-spirited than Annabeth was, and it was a welcome change. It was nice feeling like she was actually part of a family. But time flies when you're having fun, and soon it was thanksgiving day. Sally ran around trying to do a million things at once, and Paul's relatives would be there in a couple hours. Somehow the turkey was burnt, which set off the smoke alarm and caused the whole building to panic!

"Sally, can I help you with anything?" asked Annabeth.

"No! I have it under control!" Sally shouted from the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Annabeth, you're not helping by bothering me while I'm trying to get things done! It was Percy's idea for you to be here, not mine. Please just get out!" Sally lost it.

"But..." Annabeth spluttered.

"I said get out, all of you!"

Annabeth didn't know who Sally was talking to because everyone except them was in a different room, but she grabbed her coat and hightailed it out of there. She wasn't sure where to go, but Sally seemed to be pretty mad at her and she didn't want to disobey Sally's wishes. Normally Sally was calm and never get mad at anyone, but holiday stress could make even the calmest people go crazy. Annabeth sighed as she rode the elevator down from Percy's apartment. She'd finally thought she was accepted as part of Percy's family, but now she could see how wrong she was. She blinked back tears as she stumbled along the empty Manhattan streets. Normally they would be packed, but everyone was inside eating thanksgiving dinner. Where to go? She couldn't go back now, but there was no way she'd be able to get to her dorm, much less fly to San Francisco. Annabeth ended up sitting in a mostly empty coffee shop for the rest of the evening. She was kicked out when the owner closed the shop, and only then did she realize how late it was. Meanwhile, Percy was worried. Annabeth was missing, and nobody knew where she was.

"Mom, have you seen Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Oh good heavens, she left? Oh, how could I tell her to leave?" Sally looked horrified.

"You told her to leave?" Percy said incredulously.

"We'd better go look for her," suggested Paul. "She couldn't have made it out of Manhattan."

Annabeth was asleep on a bench on the sidewalk when Paul found her. He carried her up to the apartment, setting her gently on Percy's bed. She woke up slightly when Percy crawled into the bed next to her and mumbled something like,

"...what? How'd I...?

"We found you on the bench," whispered Percy. "I'm so sorry."

"'s ok," mumbled Annabeth as she slid closer to Percy in the dark. They drifted off to sleep, cuddling together under the warm comforter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally gazed at her son and his girlfriend, intertwined on the small bed. They were facing each other, and Annabeth's head was resting in the crook of Percy's neck. Paul's words echoing in her ears, 'She was asleep on a bench downtown. She looked awful.' Sally felt awful for what she'd said, it wasn't right for her to take the stress of the moment out on Annabeth. Percy shifted in his sleep and Sally jumped, realizing she'd been standing there staring at them. When they got up, she would apologize.

Percy stumbled into the kitchen, scratching his head and yawning.

"Where's Annabeth?" asked Sally.

"Oh she's in my room. Something about homework she has to do. Can you make us breakfast?"

"You're in high school, Percy! Make it yourself," Sally smiled. While Percy was attempting to put a slice of bread in the toaster, Sally made her way into Percy's room. Annabeth sat cross legged on Percy's bed, a giant textbook and a notebook open on her lap. She was leaning over the book, her hair covering her face; she looked up when Sally walked in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jackson," she greeted her warily.

"Good morning Annabeth. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean what I said, I was just a little stressed out," Sally explained.

"No, I shouldn't have been getting in your way. Sorry." Annabeth didn't quite forgive her, but knew it was partially her own fault.

"Why don't we eat breakfast?" Sally suggested. Annabeth obliged, and soon they were all talking and laughing in the kitchen.

"Wow, I haven't been to Manhattan in so long," remarked Annabeth. "You know, I used to come here a lot before I had to move. There are so many historical landmarks!"

"Why don't we go to the museum? I haven't been since we first moved here," said Sally.

"Yeah! Come on Percy, it'll be fun," Annabeth said excitedly.

"I'd rather fight the Minotaur again than go to a museum," groaned Percy. "And I thought we were going to get a Christmas tree! We always go the day after thanksgiving, remember?" Annabeth's smile faded.

"Oh, well...maybe we should go to the museum another time?"

"Percy, why don't you and Paul go get the Christmas tree while Annabeth and I go to the museum?" Sally suggested.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth looked worried. "I wouldn't want to interrupt a family tradition."

"No I would love to go to the museum with you, honey," Sally smiled. Paul and Percy drive off to the Christmas tree farm while Annabeth and Sally took the subway to the museum. They walked up and down the aisles for hours, neither of them getting bored. Sally shared Paul's interest in ancient history as well as writing.

"So you named Percy after Perseus, right?" Annabeth asked as Sally looked at a statue of the ancient Perseus.

"Yes, and he hates his name," Sally laughed.

"I hate mine too," Annabeth smiled. "It's like Anna and Beth stuck together, like two names or something."

"But I love that name!" protested Sally. "I'm assuming it was your dad that named you?"

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "My mom named me. My dad was supposed to, but he tried to send me back to Olympus so my mom ended up having to name me."

"Oh sweetheart, that's terrible! You know, I consider you part of our family. I always wanted a daughter."

"I always wanted a mother," Annabeth mumbled quietly. Together, they walked out of the museum and headed back to the apartment.


End file.
